This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We have continued to offer competitive funding to support summer research by undergraduate students from our 5 baccalaureate partner institutions. The students work at their home institutions with faculty research advisors. The undergraduate students are invited to VGN Career Days and are expected to present their work at the Career Day that follows the completion of their research. This year we funded 7 students at 2 of the 5 BPI's in departments of Biology, Psychology, Chemistry and Biochemistry, and Allied Health Sciences. All 7 students presented posters at the 9th Annual VGN Career Day on April 14, 2010. A review committee of faculty from the baccalaureate partner institutions reviews the applications that are submitted by the students and make recommendations for awards. The students are provided with a critique so that they will become more familiar with the peer review process.